Original Song
by Ekko-The-Extraordinaire
Summary: The story embarks the episode of Glee: Original Song, taking place in Burt's mind and his reaction to reading Kurt's diary


**Author's Note: **This story was one of the first I posted online. To let you know, it's in Burt Hummel's point of view. The story embarks the episode of Glee: Original Song, taking place in Burt's mind and his reaction to reading Kurt's diary.

I thought this one chapter summed up my whole opinion and thought of the episode. I hope you enjoy the read. Make sure to leave a review. It really helps to receive feedback.

**Disclaimer:** Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox, not me!

* * *

><p><strong>Original Song<strong>

_**Based on the Glee Episode.**_

**-:-**

Why can't his mother be here? It's horrible to see him this way. Ever since he lost that contest thing, he has been out of the house, doing god knows what. I hope he will get over it soon.

Well, today was probably the worst day of my parenthood. It all started this morning after Kurt left home. I thought I'd be nice and get Kurt's dirty laundry in his room. Right when I walked in, I could see the latest Lady Gaga Poster from her single, 'Born this Way'. _I only know this because that is all Kurt could talk about last night at our Friday Night Dinner._There were clothes all in the floor. The bed hadn't been made. His night stand looked trashed with dirty tissues, probably used to wipe his tears, soda cans stacked as high as Mount Everest, and a surprising amount of crumpled-up yellow notebook paper. Kurt's room never looks like a tornado hit it, unless there is something wrong.

I used the little amount of time I had left before going to my car shop, to clean, or "tidy" up Kurt's room. While cleaning the paper wads on the floor around his nightstand, I bumped into his bed side. Something fell out. It had fallen from his secret hiding place: his diary. It was one of many, according to my credit card bill. I know for a _fact_ that he memorized that number years ago.

I thought that maybe this journal would help me understand what has changed in Kurt's life. It turned out that something wasn't really changed, but more something was "added."

This is what the last journal entry said:

_Dear Diary,_

_ The day started out with Blaine singing "Misery" by Maroon 5. It was amazing. His voice, his eyes, and his butt were all so perfect. I could have done without his paper throwing, because it landed right on me while I was working, but I didn't care. I was too worried that I'd miss the right angle of his body. He was there, and that's all I needed at the moment. Let's just say that I__wasn't__in misery. Although, I do enjoy singing with him, I don't like that he has numerous solos. But today, I also got my own solo._

_ When I was singing with Pavarotti, he dropped dead. I think it was a stroke, but I am not bird expert. He was my friend that inspired me. I asked the Warblers at Dalton to give me a chance to sing for him. I sang "Blackbird", and I have to say, I sounded great, especially because it was my performance for a change. It was all for Pavarotti…_

At least I know that Kurt has some potential. I hope he just didn't spend all afternoon crying over him. I may have feed Pavarotti once or twice, but I don't see what Kurt saw in him.

It was just a bird. Kurt also mentions in his diary:

…_When we were still deciding on what song "Blaine and the Pips" were going to sing for regionals, Blaine came out, again. Not the gay thing, but 'the' thing that I had been waiting for. He said that he was tired of himself doing all the work. He said that we would lose if he didn't ask for us to help. Then he offered for the 11:00 o'clock number to be a duet. Even better, when I volunteered to go on the auditions list, he said that there wouldn't be any auditions and that I should sing the song with him. No way! Everyone raised their hand for me to sing._

_ It is official. Blaine and I are dating. Today, when I was bedazzling Pavarotti's casket, he came in to tell me what song we were going to do. He chose "Candles" by Hey Monday. I was very impressed with his choice of song. He claimed that he wanted something more emotional._

_ He drifted away from the duet conversation when he started talking about 'the moment'. You know the one where you say to yourself, "Oh! There you are…I have been looking for you forever". He grabbed my hand. The way his hand held mine was so comforting, so incredible. Was this really happening? There was nothing else to do but listen to what he had to say... That choice I made couldn't have been any better, because what happened next was even more incredible. He talked about his 'moment', which was when I sang "Blackbird". I had my moment the very first conversation we had, by the way._

_ Then he said it. "You move me, Kurt." That's when it happened. He…KISSED me!_

Wait a minute! I know what this means! They are doing stuff! This morning, when Kurt said he was going to Blaine's house to practice, I didn't think he meant practice _bedroom activities_. When I gave him that packet about sex, I didn't think he would actually take into consideration what it said.

I couldn't read anymore, although there probably wasn't anything else to read. I am not supposed to read journals. I am a man, and all that I really read are car magazines and the occasional pornos, which are mostly pictures anyway.

This is all that I could handle before work, but Kurt walked in just as I stuck the book back under his mattress. _Good, he only caught me in his room, not doing anything._

"Dad, what are you doing in my room?" Kurt asked, clearly upset.

"Nothing. I swear. I was just, cleaning. You know, so that you wouldn't have to."

"Like you really expect me to believe that, Dad. I am not stupid. Let me guess-you were snooping around and probably found something. Such a stereotype, Dad!"

"I read your diary, Kurt. And I am truly sorry. If it helps, I didn't like what I found."

"Dad! Get out! Doesn't privacy mean anything to you? Plus, I told you last night at dinner that Blaine and I are dating. Anything that you read isn't NEW information."

"True. I am sorry, Kurt. So, why did you come home early?"

"Coffee, Dad. It isn't like we were going to move in with each other."

"Oh, sure. That's right." I said sweating like crazy. _I can't believe he said that._


End file.
